


Going Feral, Chapter 1

by BigPDTwoFourThree



Series: Going Feral [1]
Category: Breeding Season (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Skinned Mammas, Erotica, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigPDTwoFourThree/pseuds/BigPDTwoFourThree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece of fanfiction based on the video game Breeding Season, an adult game created by HBomb and featuring the artwork, animation, and coding of Spurple, VanillyCake, FleetArt, and Subtank. Check out the game's blog and Picarto streams at http://breedingseasongame.blogspot.ca/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Feral, Chapter 1

The male breeder laid stretched out on the bed, a cool breeze whispering through the open adjacent window. His entire body was bound to a cast, the taut white gauze rendering him immobile. A man sat on a chair to his other side with a pen and a pad of paper in hand. He looked studiously at the casted man.

  
_“I know it is hard for you to recall such events.” He said. “But I must know what happened.”_

  
_The breeder’s listless gaze shifted to the spectacled man, a strained expression peeling over across his face._

  
_“Ok.” He paused before letting out a sigh. “I will tell you.”_

  
It was early morning two days earlier, the breeder had awoken to the sound of a howling dickwolf. He knew which one it was too, it was Titus, his prized yellow-furred wolf. He exited his home with haste, greeted by the rising sun of dusk. Underneath the twilight’s glow he ran to the house where the dickwolves resided, to find his two wolves lying on their back completely exhausted, their engorged members slowly slouching to flaccidity. He stared wide-eyed before running to the bubbling pool of lava where his demons rested, only to find Cadence, his neotenic demon boy nearly unconscious, his short red hair tossed about and breathing with adrenal severity. Upon inspection of his catgirl house and holstaurus barn, he was met with similar scenes; monsters strewn about in various states of arousal and teetering on the edge of consciousness. It was so early in his breeding career, he thought. How could something like this happen so soon?

  
Pondering the cause of the mass upset on the steps in front of his home, from the harpy cage across his property emerged a tall, ebony woman. Her dark, sumptuous skin caught the dim light of the youthful morning, her sharp green eyes gleaming with stirring intensity. Her upper body was clothed in a tight halter top, its thin black fabric struggling to hoist her incredibly large breasts. Her lower body, though, remained entirely unclothed. The faintly scarred right cheek of her impressive, ejaculate-covered posterior sat squished over her muscular thigh as she stood still mid stride. A breeze passed through, blowing through her faintly pink hair. She turned to face him, revealing her erect bosoms which threatened to pierce her scantily clad chest, as well as exposing the tight, bare lips that rested between her hips. Her gaze pierced him, seemingly swallowing him whole. She began to approach the breeder.

  
_“Doctor.” The breeder said, his eyes pointed to the room’s ceiling._

  
_“Yes?” said the doctor, noticing the strain in the man’s voice._

  
_“What happened after her approach, it is quite hazy.”_

  
_“That’s alright, just tell me everything you can remember.”_

  
_The breeder closed his eyes._

  
He awoke once more, it was now night. He was strung up off the floor by his wrists and ankles, tied by rope to the floor and ceiling of a compact hut, completely nude. Before him sitting in front of a hearth of lashing fire sat the dark skinned woman. Her unusual clothing arrangement still being worn. She turned her head and looked at the helpless man.

“Kala came to your farm to test the strength of your stock.” She said. A kind of scowl spreading across her face. “Kala wasn’t impressed.” She said, the scowl now taking full effect. The breeder, in shock, was left to hapless stammering.

  
“Kala was disappointed in Breeder’s monsters.” She said in a matter of fact way. “So she wanted to see if Breeder could redeem them.” A scathing smirk stealing over her face. “Maybe Kala could make him stronger.”

  
Kala stood up, her small round nose and thick pursed lips caught and reflected the warbling glow of the fireplace. With each step toward the breeder her breasts heaved with lumbering fluidity, while her tight labia lied squeezed between her powerful hips. She stood in front of the breeder, meeting him face to face even with his body tied a foot above the floor. She reached past his right side, grabbing something. When he turned his head, pangs of terror shot through his body. A small rack sat there, a small whip wrapped in a tight coil, a long riding crop, and small clamps were some of the items included on the torturous rack.

  
_The breeder now fidgeted inside the tight wraps wound around his bruised body, glaring out the window with a distressed expression._

  
_“Would you like to stop for today?” the man in the chair asked with a soothing tone._

  
_“No.” the breeder said with slight hesitation. “We can continue.” He rested his head on his pillow, listening to the cracks of leather and whiplash behind his closed eyes._

  
Kala tossed her top to the floor, her body of chocolate bent over in front of the Breeder’s now damaged body, littered with welts and bruises. Her plump hanging breasts were visible even from behind. Her huge ass loomed in front of his regretfully swollen groin. The downward flood of terror and ascending warmth of arousal crashed into one another like battling waves on a tropical coast. The stinging pain of his open skin couldn’t stop the allure of Kala’s dark satin skin, each of her large rumps highlighted by the light of the nearby fire. She spread herself open, shamelessly displaying her inner workings. A shallow gasp escaped from the breeder’s lips. At first she pushed gently into his groin, her tender lips kissing the tip of his manhood. Her pussy parting further as he slid inside of her. Sparks of electricity shot through his entire body, causing him to almost go limp in his tight restraints. Though what was bliss eventually became terror as her backwards thrusts became increasingly vicious. With each slam of her massive pelvis, his torn body recoiled. The jagged clamps biting down upon his nipples bounced, pulling the tender skin of his chest with sharp pain. She once again grasped the nearby riding crop, lashing the breeder’s toned buttocks with each of her thrusts.

  
The heat of passion mixed with the roaring flames of the hearth; both of their bodies becoming coated in beads of perspiration. The sultry orchestra of flesh against flesh and guttural moans danced within the cozy hut, occasionally cut only by the crack of tense leather and yelps of pain. The narrow grasp between her hips took his length inside her with the hunger of a wild animal. A fog began filling their minds as her thick cheeks slammed against his crumbling pelvis, his shaft reaching into her deepest depths. The crop continued to lash across his trembling legs, setting his nerves alight with deviant sensation. Helpless to Kala’s delight, the breeder hung with complete vulnerability. With each thrust Kala tightened her canal, milking her prize from her bound prey. It wasn’t long after it began when the breeder felt himself rushing to climax. With a final smash of her hips, the bound man’s twitching cock exploded into her wet honeypot, feeling his very life being poured inside her. Kala pulled forward, sliding the breeder out, his red semi-hard member flopping out. Devoid of strength, his inert body slumped forward against his bindings.

  
Kala straightened her posture, her slap-blushed mounds tightening to their full shape. She strode across the room to a small leather scabbard hanging upon a hook imbedded in the wall. She grasped the handle of the contained blade and pulled it out, revealing a thick bowie knife. The breeder sluggishly raised his head, panting like a dog. Kala cut the ropes holding his friction burned appendages, eventually slinging the husk of a man over her shoulder. He wondered if he was free, if it was all over, but the questions vapidly fell from his exhausted mouth as indistinct groans. Kala turned, throwing the breeder’s shuddering body to the hut floor. She walked up to his carcass, looming over his shattered form. She squatted over his beaten manhood, poising her wet hole for entrance.

  
“Kala requires more.” She said, glaring into the breeder with austerity. “Breeder is not strong enough yet.”


End file.
